


Lazy Naps

by m_s_b



Series: 30 Day Winter Challenge [18]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 2000 AU, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1361257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_s_b/pseuds/m_s_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘All he does these days is sleeping. Maybe he’s ill?’</p><p><i>It’s a cat, Jim,</i> Seb stifled a yawn, <i>That’s what cats do. Sleep.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Naps

**Author's Note:**

> 2000AU drabble; prompt: hibernate/sleep

‘All he does these days is sleeping. Maybe he’s ill?’

 _It’s a cat, Jim,_ Seb stifled a yawn, _That’s what cats do. Sleep._ He looked through the window; the world outside was grey and ugly. He glanced back at the cat curled up on his bed. _Lucky bastard._

Jim delicately stroked Socks’ back. The cat purred quietly, but he didn’t move.

‘Oh, come on, Socksie. Don’t be so lazy.’

 _The little fella knows what’s best,_ Seb commented with a hint of jealousy. All he wanted to do was to fall asleep and wake up when when it was finally warm and sunny.

‘Maybe he will be more cooperative if I give him some snacks?’ James thought loudly, scratching the back of his neck. He observed the sleeping cat for a moment and, following his idea, he went to the kitchen; he returned ten minutes later, a bit annoyed.

‘Sebastian, do you have a compulsive need to hide things from me?’ Jim asked dryly entering the bedroom, ‘Why did you put Socksie’s snacks- Oh, come on, Seeeeeb,’ he whined upon seeing the blond sprawled on the bed with Socks curled on his chest.

‘Sebby,’ James came closer to the bed and shook Seb by the shoulder, ‘Come on, don’t pretend to be asleep. You promised to take me out to the ice rink.’

Sebastian only snored.

 

 


End file.
